


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Dawnwind



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen, memories of home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Kid figures out where his priorities lie.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

The last time Kid Curry had a home, he was ten.

The orphanage had been just a place to endure.   
Devil's Hole was just a place to come back to, a hideout between jobs.

So many dusty places on the trail where he and Heyes hunkered down.

He treasured the creak of leather when he took off his holster. The crackle of the fire when the logs burned deep orange. Heyes turning the crank of the coffee grinder to make their evening cup.

Heyes squatting, holding a deck of cards with devilment in his dark eyes.

Heyes. He was home.


End file.
